


Shelter

by fatesHacker



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Major Character Undeath, Other, i love that that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatesHacker/pseuds/fatesHacker
Summary: The end of the war took a toll on everyone, especially Gaius now that he's lost the love of his life.Loosely inspired by "Shelter" by Porter Robinson.





	Shelter

The night before the battle was tense to say the least. Robin had been strategizing for hours. With the little information they had, it was difficult to determine the best course of action. Instead, they spent the day deliberating on several possible courses of action. They only stopped when they felt a hand on their shoulder. They turned to see Gaius.

“Hey,” they smiled wearily at their husband.

“Hey,” he greeted with a soft smile. “You should really get some sleep. Can’t have our master tactician sleep deprived during the big battle.”

Robin grumbled but allowed Gaius to lead them through the cold winter night to their shared tent. They tried to rub the exhaustion out of their eyes and yawned as they approached their bed. They discarded their cloak and gloves and sat down on the edge of the bed. Suddenly aware of how heavy their limbs felt, Robin took a moment to gather their energy. They pressed their palms against their eyes, hoping to relieve some of the pressure that had built up from staring at maps in the dim candlelight. Gaius, having already discarded his own cloak and boots, moved so he stood in front of them. He placed a hand on their shoulder before kneeling in front of them. Robin moved their hands down their face so they could watch him. He lifted their leg and removed one of their boots. “You don’t have to do that,” Robin muttered.

“I don’t have to do a lotta things.”

Robin just grunted in response and covered their eyes again. Gaius gave a small smile. He finished taking off the other boot and set the pair aside, but he stayed kneeling before them. He watched them for a moment. They looked so worn. He reached up, taking their hands gently into his and guiding them to their lap. “Hey,” he whispered, his voice husky.

Robin looked him in the eyes despite the heaviness of their own. “Hmm?”

“We’re going to be fine,” he murmured. He rubbed his thumb across the back of their marked hand in long, soothing strokes. “We’re going to make it through this.”

For a moment Robin wondered if he was trying to convince them or himself. Maybe both. It didn’t really matter. They felt themselves relax at his reassurance. They breathed a heavy sigh and leaned closer to him. “I love you, you know,” they whispered, their voice hoarse.

“I know,” he whispered back. He paused, still stroking their hands. He brought them up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to their knuckles. Then, softly, he whispered, “I love you, too.”

A soft smile floated onto Robin’s lips as they gazed at him lovingly. They stayed like that for a few moments, just taking in each other’s presence. It was Robin that broke the spell, pulling their hands away slowly, hesitantly. Gaius watched intently as they moved their hands behind their head before holding them out in front of him again.

“Here,” they said quietly.

Robin held out their hands in an offering, holding the pendant Gaius had given them so long ago. Gaius looked at it, expressionless. After a moment, he shook his head and pushed their hands gently back towards them. “It was a gift, Bubbles. Even I can’t take back a gift,” he insisted.

“Gaius—”

“Look, I know I can’t change your mind about what you have to do. I knew you made up your mind as soon as Naga explained it. But, please,” his voice dropped to a whisper again, “don’t ask me to take it back.”

They stared at him carefully, considering his words. Their gaze dropped to the pendant in their hands and they sighed. They glanced at him, but focused on the pendant as they put their necklace around his neck, and whispered gently, “I need you to hold onto it for me. I promise you will be able to give it back to me.” They trailed their hands down the back of his neck and towards the pendant that now hung around it. They held it gently in their hands as they locked eyes with him. “Trust me?”

He closed his eyes and gave a breathy sigh. He brought his hands to clasp theirs in his. He looked into their eyes desperately. “Of course I trust you,” he whispered.

They smiled and pulled him up onto the bed. They rolled so they could hold each other in their arms. He held onto them as if afraid that letting go would mean losing them forever. They just smiled into the crook of his neck, never wanting to let go. After a moment, they broke the silence. “Besides,” they murmured into his skin, “Morgan hasn’t even been born, yet.”

Gaius chuckled, and Robin felt it throughout their body. Their chest tightened with a pleasant warmth. He was so warm, so familiar. They adjusted so their ear pressed against his chest. As they listened to his heartbeat, they began to drift into sleep.

“Hey,” Gaius murmured. “Promise to come back to me…?”

“Always…”

 

* * *

 

He had known what they were going to do. He knew he couldn’t talk them out of it; once their mind was made up there was no changing it. Still, he wished it didn’t have to end like this. He wished they would take the other way.

He wished he didn’t have to watch them go.

He stayed close as Robin made their way to the front with Chrom. He watched their back as they readied to fight their alternate self. He resisted the urge to disobey orders and leave his position to protect them. But he obeyed and fought off the mass of enemies swarming to stop them.

He hadn’t seen the final blow take place, but he knew exactly when it happened. Everyone heard Grima’s shriek. Everyone stopped. He turned, slowly, to witness the end. Grima disappeared. The other enemies disappeared. But he didn’t notice. He was too focused on Robin.

Robin was still standing there. He almost couldn’t believe it. He smiled weakly. He took a shaky step towards them. Then, the same purple mist that had covered Grima had begun to cover them. His smile dropped. He stumbled, and he began to sprint towards them, desperately.

He begged his tired legs to move faster.

He saw his son watching in horror.

He pushed himself farther.

He was close enough to see the sorrow in their eyes.

He was close enough to hear Chrom yell.

He saw them put a hand up, a final farewell.

Then they were gone.

Gaius slowed, blinded by the bright light that engulfed his partner. It faded, as did they. He fell to his knees beside Chrom. He was too stunned to scream. He was too upset to sob. He just stared at the space where they last stood.

After a moment of silence, Chrom moved to address the army. Gaius didn’t really listen. He just stared where they had last stood. He only listened when he heard his partner’s name.

“This isn’t over. I believe Robin is out there… somewhere...” Chrom had said. “And I’ll find them. If it takes me the rest of my days, I will find them...”

Gaius felt a bitter disbelief weigh in his chest. He turned his attention back to the spot as the other Shepards chimed in their agreement. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything. As far as he was concerned, he just lost his partner, his best friend.

He reached into his cloak for a piece of candy to soothe his mood. Instead, his fingers brushed against something smooth and metallic. He wrapped his fingers around it and gently pulled it out. The pendant. They hadn’t taken back their pendant. He brushed his thumb over it and smiled just slightly.

He stood up slowly and turned to face the group. He walked over to stand by his son, who was weeping quietly. He placed a hand reassuringly on Morgan’s shoulder and smiled weakly at him. Robin had promised to come back. He trusted them. They would come back. After all…

“If Robin’s anything like me, they won’t check out just ‘cause the job is done.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Bubbles.”

It hasn’t been very long since their final fight with Grima. Things were quieter now. Chrom had started the work towards rebuilding Ylisse after the war but ventured out with Lissa in search of Robin as soon as he was able. Gaius felt like he should’ve been the one to search for them. He wanted to be the one to search for them. But he had to take care of Morgan. So, he stayed behind and continued working with the Shepherds, convincing himself that’s what Robin would have wanted anyway.

Despite his faith in his partner, Gaius frequently found himself overwhelmed with dread and worry. He was determined to not let it show, especially in front of Morgan who had taken his parent’s disappearance roughly. Still, he was constantly worried that something had happened to them, even if they had come back. He worried that Chrom and Lissa wouldn’t find them, or worse, they’d find them dead, mutilated by bandits. Logically he knew Robin could handle themselves—they were the most skilled fighter out of all the Shepherds—but that didn’t stop his overwhelming anxiety.

Libra had taken notice, and Gaius confided in him. The priest had suggested that he try praying to Naga. He claimed that maybe Naga would be able to connect his message to Robin. Gaius wasn’t very religious; praying was something he really only did because of the war, so he had declined the offer. But, as time passed, he grew more anxious.

So, there he was, hoping Naga could send his thoughts. He sighed, looking at the pendant as he rubbed it with his thumbs. He focused on it as he spoke.

“Gods… I don’t even know what to say… It’s been tough without you here. I’ve been thieving still. Mainly for the Shepherds, but side jobs, too. It’s going to take some time before I can stop taking those. Still, I’ve been trying to set a good example for our kid. Believe me, I’m working on it. It’s hard doing this alone, but it’s easier knowing you’ll be with me—with us—again…

“Jeez… Ya know, I feel like I never really told you, but… you mean everything to me. Chrom may have taken me into the Shepherds, but you’re the one that made it home… Even in the midst of war, you were always just… home. It hasn’t been the same since you’ve been gone. It’s taking everyone some time to adjust to you being gone. Morgan, especially…

“He was out of it for a while after you left. I stayed with him as long as he’d let me. He’s so much like you, ya know? I’m not just talkin about the looks, although he definitely has your eyes. But, he’s smart like you, too. He’s got your wits and your nerdiness. He’d ask me to bring him some of your old books. He’s always reading them and talking strategy. You’d be proud, Bubbles. He reminds me so much of you… He keeps saying how he needs to stay sharp and prepare for when you come back so he can challenge you. And we both know you’ll be back…

“Just… come back soon… Okay?”

 

* * *

 

The midday sun warmed the training field as the Shepherds trained. The cool breeze rustled the leaves of the tree that Gaius sat under during his break. He watched as Morgan trained (played) with Owain. He popped another candy into his mouth as he absent mindedly rubbed Robin’s pendant. He leaned back to lay in the grass, taking a deep breath of the warm spring air and releasing it slowly. He closed his eyes for a moment and focused on the breeze.

His felt a presence looming close above him. He opened his eyes slowly, unsure of who would be leaning over him. He blinked, trying to clear his vision and make out the shadowy figure smiling gently down at him.

"Hey there," Robin said sweetly, "There are better places to take a nap on the ground you know."

Gaius blinked at his partner, suddenly unsure if he was dreaming. He still felt the cool breeze, and the grass underneath him seemed real. Robin offered him their right hand. Gaius regarded it for a second before taking it. It was markless. It was real. _They_ were real.

They helped him to his feet, and he immediately embraced them. “I’m so glad I’m not dreaming,” he muttered into their neck before pulling back to look them in the eye. “I better not be dreaming.”

Robin laughed. Oh gods, had he missed that laugh. “No,” they chuckled, hand reaching up to caress his cheek, “This is very much real. I’m here.”

Gaius couldn’t help the grin that stretched over his face. He pulled them close again and embraced them the tightest he ever had. They reciprocated, though they let out muffled chuckles when the hug became too tight. Gaius relaxed, and they gasped for air before dissolving into giggles. He took a moment to just take them in. They were real. They were so very real. They were back. Thank Naga.

Suddenly remembering the promise, he transferred the necklace from his neck to theirs and held the pendant roughly. Robin gazed down at it, taking his hands into their own. “See?” they whispered lovingly, “I kept my promise.”

“You always do,” he grinned, leaning forward to kiss them deeply.

The two broke their kiss when they heard Morgan’s excited shout. They watched as their kid ran over to them, throwing himself at his newly returned parent. Robin laughed and held their son tightly. Gaius put one hand on their shoulder and the other on Morgan’s back. “Hey,” he grinned at his partner.

Robin looked up at him with those soft eyes Gaius had desperately missed. They grinned teasingly. “What?”

“You came back to me.”

“Of course,” they said, never looking away from him. “You’re my home.”


End file.
